Gone
by Love Chocolate Writing
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go missing. Thalico, Percabeth. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Percy Jackson or their characters

Chapter One

Percy and Annabeth sat together on the beach. The wind was calm and the sun was setting.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. "This is really nice, but we are right by camp, what about privacy."

"Yeah…I thought maybe if people came we would dive bomb into the sea." Percy smiled and wrapped his arm around Annabeth.

"I love you seaweed brain." Annabeth smiled. She leaned over and Percy did the same. Time seemed to slow down and the two kissed.

Annabeth smiled. "That was the best one yet, Seaweed brain."

"So what did you pack us?" Percy asked. "I'm hungry."

"Because you didn't eat at dinner." Annabeth joked.

"I guess I was looking forward to this picnic." Percy chuckled.

Annabeth smiled, she pulled out a large sub sandwich. "Here." She gave Percy a quick cheek kiss.

"Thanks" Percy smiled. He gobbled down the sandwich, then kissed Annabeth.

"Hey Percy. I have something really important to tell you." Annabeth said, in complete awe. Percy was in daze.

"What is it…your not breaking up with me right?" Percy said, suddenly worried.

"No, But Nico is standing right behind you." Annabeth smiled.

"Hi guys." Nico waved. " I thought about leaving after all that mushy stuff."

"Sorry about that…but what do you expect people that are dating to do." Percy joked.

"Well…I didn't exactly know you guys were dating." Nico said. "I do now, though."

"So…Nico what do you want." Annabeth asked a little demanding.

"Well…I wanted to know if…"Nico started to talk and talk and talk. Annabeth and exchanged a silent conversation.

_Annabeth: Percy, this is our date._

_Percy:_ _I know. I'm sorry. _

_Annabeth: the Sea!_

_Percy: Ok, to the sea._

"Nico… Me and Annabeth are going to be back…if we aren't back in 30 minutes, start panicking." Percy smiled and he and Annabeth jumped into the sea.

2 hours later

Nico starting passing back and forth then looked at his watch and literally screamed. "Oh my gods! PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE GONE!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Percy Jackson or their characters

Chapter 2

Nico was going insane…what does someone do when their friends just disappeared and you have no idea where they went.

"What do I do…" Nico started pacing faster.

"What do you do what?" A female voice said.

"Thalia?" Nico said. He stopped moving and noticed the black haired, hunter.

"Hey Nico. Where's Annabeth. And Percy." Thalia replied, looking around cautiously. "Why is there a picnic set up?"

"Yeah about that…I DON'T KNOW!" Nico screamed and instantly started pacing again.

"Wait, you mean you don't know where Percabeth is or why there is a picnic."

"No, There is a picnic there because…percabeth? They had a date then they went into the ocean to avoid listening to my personal problems. They told me if they weren't back in 30 minutes to start panicking. It's been 2 hours." Nico said in one breath, and in under 30 seconds.

"Wait you mean they just disappeared." Thalia asked.

"Yeah…but in the water." Nico said.

"Okay, have you told Chiron?"

"Uh…" Nico yelled and instantly ran off.

"So your telling me…Percy and Annabeth just disappeared." Chiron mumbled.

"Well, they were in the water… I don't know where they went." Nico mumbled.

"Okay, I will think of something. Thank you Nico."

Nico walked out and noticed are large thumping, He looked up and saw a 15 foot tall Cyclopes marching with two tiny people trying to escape.

"Percabeth." Nico mouthed.


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THEIR CHARACTERS

(This is a taking you back to right when they went into the water)

Percy and Annabeth swam like there was no tomorrow; they only had 15 minutes after all.

"Shouldn't we not go too far, Seaweed brain." Annabeth protested.

"Eh, we aren't that far." Percy smiled and started to swim more.

Annabeth grabbed him. "P-p-Percy!" Her voice quivered and she pointed behind Percy.

"What!" Percy shouted and then turned around and saw a large one-eyed figure grabbing them. "This is my turf, fools!" The Cyclopes then walked towards the beach and grew to his full size; they marched towards a large hill on the far part of town.

"This is the worst date ever!" Annabeth screamed.

(This is now about the time that Nico saw the Cyclopes from the front of the big house)

Percy tried to escape by loosening the grip of the Cyclopes (smart move), but the Cyclopes only tightened his grip, then dumped the two on top of the hill.

He shrunk down to 7ft tall and started a fire. "I'm having demigod for dinner!"

"Seaweed brain! Save us!" Annabeth demanded.

"Ok, really…he just dropped us here, didn't even-" Percy started to say, but stopped mid sentence because a large giant trotted over and tied the two up to a tree.

"Ok now what, genius. " Annabeth said.

"Uh, I don't know…wait! Riptide!" Percy said, he reached to his pocket and pulled the pen out. He uncapped it and it grew to full size. He slowly cut the ropes and they were free.

"You're trying to escape?" The Cyclopes roared and came at Percy with a fist raised. The fist came closer and closer, and then POW…Percy blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own Percy Jackson and their characters.

"Cy-Cyclops!" Nico stuttered pointing to where the Cyclopes used to stand.

"A Cyclops has them?" Chiron asked.

"Yes…" Nico replied. "I will go and find them."

"Uh…I am sending Thalia with you." Chiron replied, just as Thalia walked up.

"You're what." Nico replied. "I work alone." He started to walk off, but Thalia grabbed him. "You're coming with me weather you like it or not…"

"I don't," Nico replied, Thalia smirked at him and they went on their way.

"So where did this Cyclops go?" Thalia asked,

"Follow the trail of crushed buildings and giant footprints." Nico muttered as if it wasn't obvious.

"Well hurry up." Thalia grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the line.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to my wonderful reviewers :D**

** So like sorry for the delay in posting, winter break was over and POOF school started and I had to do work? Can you believe that?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO blah blah blah**

Percy woke up, his head hurt like crazy, no more then crazy. Let's just say his head hurt…really, really bad. His vision was foggy and he saw 4 no 5 Annabeths towering over him. "What happened." Percy mumbled rubbing his head

"Lets say that you should never fight a Cyclops without a sword, or with a sword… Well actually I am not really sure what happened." Annabeth said.

His vision focused. He realized where he was, on a hill somewhere in New York laying on the ground. "I want to leave."

"Yeah, Good luck with that." Annabeth smirked. There were guards completely surrounding the edge of the hill.

Percy groaned. He tried to sit up, but all he saw was spots, lots of them and then oh no 4 Annabeths again. He lay back down.

"Someone is coming to save us…right?" Percy asked. He really did look miserable.

"I hope so. What about Grover? Don't you have that empathy link?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged. He tried it, but his head hurt too much. "I will try it later."

Just then The Cyclops walked over. "Hey children ready for dinner?"

Percy shrugged and tried to sit up, this time he was successful. Annabeth sighed, she slowly pulled out her knife, and tried to stab the Cyclops, but he just grabbed the knife and launched it down towards the water. Annabeth squeaked.

"Hey Cyclops I wanna make a bet." Percy said.

**Dear lovely reviewers, I want to know a few things about you so answer these questions in the reviews.**

**Who is the cutest couple (minus Percabeth.)**

**What do you think Annabeth will do in Mark Of Athena when she sees Percy? **

**What's your favorite food? ( And yes chocolate is a food.)**

**Who is your favorite god?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Babycakes2222 for her nice review to answer your question…Percy is.**

**Disclaimer: The disclaimer is well you should know it by now.**

Nico stood staring at the where the footprints just stopped. "Dead end!"

"MORE DINNER!" A loud booming voice said. Thalia gulped and reached over and grabbed Nico's hand, Nico's face turned tomato red.

"More demigods fell into my trap!" A Cyclops walked over and grabbed Thalia and Nico and dropped them on a hill.

"How did we miss the hill completely surrounded by monsters!" Thalia muttered.

"Thalia?" Annabeth asked, seeing the two. "Er." She pointed to their hands Thalia quickly let go.

"Where's Percy." Nico asked. He heard coughing.

"I'm here." Percy said.

"What happened to his face!" Thalia exclaimed.

"He took a beating." Annabeth shrugged.

"Now worthless demigod, tell me your bet."

"Okay, here is how it goes. I jump into the water below I have 2 minutes to find Annabeth's knife. If I find it you let me and the rest of us free, if I don't you can eat us." Percy said.

Nico's eyes grew big, "I don't want to be Cyclops food."

"Don't worry, Percy and water everything will go fine…I hope." Annabeth muttered.

"YOU LOST YOUR KNIFE?" Thalia screamed.

Annabeth looked ashamed.

"Okay demigod." The Cyclops huffed.

_Did he forget Percy was a son of Poseidon?_

"I accept your bet, only you have to go into the water, with your arms behind your back." The Cyclops said, tied Percy's hands back and pushed him into the water below. Nico stared and realized something, Percy was falling fast, then he hit the water it made a loud pop. Nico stared…did he use his powers?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am not gonna say it.**

**Random person: WOAH! THAT PERSON IS WRITING PERCY JACKSON**

**Me: Uhhh**

**Random Person: Tell me about Mark of Athena**

**Me: Uhhhh, I am not rick Riodran…I don't even own PJO… darn it I said it.**

**STORY TIME!**

Annabeth looked worried too. Did he use his powers? Could he even swim without his arms?

"Come on Percy… 30 seconds left." Annabeth muttered. "10 seconds."

Percy came out of the water holding Annabeth's knife in his hands…wait his hands? He came back up to the hill and gave Annabeth the knife.

"Me don't care if you won I eat your friends!" The Cyclops roared. Soon the four of them were surrounded, all except for the way too the water. The kept backing up and backing up.

"JUMP!" Percy yelled.

"We are 100 feet up! OH GODS WE ARE A 100 FEET UP!" Thalia said.

"I will protect you now jump!" Percy roared, and so they jumped.

Percy made an air bubble for the four of them but Nico…wasn't in it. Percy, Thalia and Annabeth made it to the shore and they saw a little Nico bobbing in the water.

"NICO!" Thalia and Percy said at the same time then jumped at the same time.

"This is my father's domain, Thalia!" Percy said, swimming faster.

"That's my friend.." Thalia said, swimming faster.

"He's my friend too." Percy said, gaining the lead.

"Well he is my the one I love." Thalia said swimming much farther ahead, Grabbing Nico and swimming back. Percy didn't argue…did he just hear that.

"You like Nico? I though you were a hunter." Percy yelled swimming after them.

"Bah, I am gonna quit the hunters anyway… Nico is so worth it." Thalia said. She pulled Nico onto the shore.

Nico coughed and soon opened his eyes. "Thalia you love me?"

Thalia smiled. "Yes Nico I love you."**  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Chapter 8

Annabeth and Percy were both frozen. "How come we did not see their love?" Annabeth asked.

"Um…I am not sure." Percy answered, wrapping his arms around Annabeth.

"Thalia, you can't love me…you're a hunter." Nico said. Thalia leaned over and kissed him.

"Uh guys…Olympus is just down the street and Artemis, Zeus and Hades are all there." Percy said. "So like yeah."

"Yeah, Thalia. Olympus is just down the street." Said a voice. Thalia looked up and saw her self face to face, with 3 gods, even Nico shuttered.

"Thalia! You vowed off boys." Artemis said.

"Lady Artemis. I am sorry, but I can not handle this. I accepted the offer, because I did not want the great prophecy to be about me. The prophecy is over and so is my hunter life." Thalia said.

The 3 gods disappeared and a lightening bolt came and struck Thalia, making her mortal again.

"Thalia." Nico said. "I love you."

Thalia and Nico kissed. Percy and Annabeth stared for a while then decided to kiss, and so standing on a beach in New York, the two couples kissed.

**The end. **

Yay! That was so cute :D


End file.
